


Everything Has To Change

by AmberGriffen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGriffen/pseuds/AmberGriffen
Summary: Scott and Malia brings Alec back to Beacon Hils and Liam's not sure if he is going to get on well with Theo.





	Everything Has To Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic I have ever written please don't hate it.

On Sunday, Scott was going to bring Alec to Beacon Hills. Liam and the pack never seen the boy and had mixed feelings all around.

What if he is a spy?  
What if he hates us?  
What if he hurts Theo?

Theo Raeken had been accepted into the pack and changed the most after the war. He changed from a cold-hearted, narcissistic, monster to a gentle, fragile and sweet little pack puppy. Pack Mom Lydia had been there for him since this transformation, giving him all the love he should have had when he was a child. The childhood he never had. He had been taken in by the Dunbar household, Liam gave him the guest room and gave him a home. Theo these day acts fragile and vulnerable with the pack, they find it adorable. The pack worries that Theo and Alec might not get along because Theo is used to being the attention keeper and Alec needs some of that love.

That afternoon Liam and Theo drove from the Dunbar house to the McCall household. When they open the door they saw Stiles, Lydia, Mason and Corey sitting on the couch talking and Mama McCall and Chris Argent in the kitchen preparing for Alec, Scott and Malia to arrive. Theo runs into Lydia’s arms and snuggles into her embrace. Lydia lean into Theo making him feel secure. Stiles smiles seeing the sweet scene and ruffs Liam’s hair. Liam beams at Stiles and tells him about his day. 

“Nolan totally crushed Greenberg today, I mean as usual,” Liam told Stiles.

“Well, when I was your age I crushed Greenberg every day, well with the help of Coach.”  
Liam laughed at Stiles comment.

“But I do feel bad for Greenberg sometimes, Coach always picks on him,” Stiles remarked.

“Why does Coach hate him so much?” Liam asked.

“Well Greenberg had been in Junior Year for 2 years and only moved to Senior Year last year, and he is still there,” Stiles said.

“That’s pretty sad.”

“Yep.”

They stopped talking when they heard squirming and giggling over on the couches. Lydia was tickling Theo with Theo in her arms. Theo was very close to crying out for Liam, but he was okay. Mason and Corey were looking at Theo and Lydia happily. Liam and Stiles looked at the pair contently.

“Stiles, I don’t want anything to change,” Liam said

“ Me too, but a lot of things has to,” Stiles said

Liam looked at his “older brother”, he looked up at Stiles ever since the day they met, although he would never admit it. His first day at Beacon Hills High School he saw two best friends helping each other, the two had a bond so strong. That day watching them made Liam think about Mason and if they are going to be like that. Thinking about it Liam got a teary eye. Stiles saw him and gave him a worried look.

“Hey, you ok?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, just thinking about stuff,” Liam said wiping his eyes.

But more came. Tears flooded down Liam’s face, thinking about so much. Feelings were inevitable for them. Then Liam felt Stiles’s arms wrap around him. Stiles held him for a while and when he pulled away he said:

“It’s ok everything changes.”

Liam looked up with a troubled look on his face and buried himself in Stiles. Stiles slowly ran his fingers through Liam’s hair. They sat like this for 5 mins, until they hear a knocking at the door.

“Who is it?” Corey shouted at the door.

“It’s Scott, Malia and Alec, open the door, Corey.” A voice said at the other side of the front door.

Corey ran to the door and opened the door with a cheeky smile. He was greeted by a smiling Scott, a protective Malia and a small boy at the back. The boy had black hair and brown eyes that glowed amber at Corey. Corey stepped back two steps frightened by the young werewolf.

“Alec, this is Corey, a friend, he is pack,” Scott told Alec.

Alec nodded nervously, every supernatural being in the room could smell his fear. 

“This is Stiles and Liam, this is Mason, Lydia and Theo,” Scott said looking at them while he said their names.

Each person waved at Alec except Theo, who was looking away.

“And this is my mom, you can call her Melissa, and this is Christ Argent,” Scott said again.

Alec looked at the pair, who just walked out of the kitchen, and shyly smiled at them.

“Dinner’s ready in 10 minutes guys, settle in.” Mama McCall announced.

A chorus of okays erupted from the pack. Scott and Malia took Alec aside and talked to him. Liam was listening to what they were saying:

“Lydia she is pack mom here and Theo is pack puppy here. Theo is very fragile and could break easily so look out for him okay?” Scott told Alec.

“Okay, but what if he doesn’t like me?” Alec asked nervously.

“Don’t worry, he gets used to people easily,” Malia told him.

“Ummm, okay?” Alec still unsure.

“You’re going to be okay Alec, this is your pack now too,” Scott said gently.

Scott gripped Alec’s shoulder with a warm smile. Alec couldn’t hide his blush even if he tried. Then Alec and Scott walked to Liam and Stiles and started talking. Malia didn’t follow, she walked to Theo, Lydia, Mason and Corey to have a chat with Theo.

“Hey Liam, how are things going?” Scott asked.

“Good?” Liam answered.

“Everything’s fine Scott, Greenberg is still getting crushed by everyone,” Stiles said.

“Poor guy, still hadn’t graduated yet?” Scott said.

“Nope, not yet,” Liam said.

“Who’s Greenberg?” Alec emerged from behind Scott.

Scott smiled at Alec.

“Oh, Greenberg is the one guy our Coach openly hates because he was always held back and he sucks at lacrosse.” Liam chuckled.

“He is like 25 now and still in High School,” Stiles said.

That brought a giggle out of Alec’s mouth.

On the other side of the room, there was a small conversation between Theo and Malia.

“Who is he?” Theo asked timidly.

“He is a new pack member, his name is Alec, he is new so be nice Theo,” Malia told him.

Scott could sense that something, not sure if good or bad, was going to happen over there so he went over and said:

“Theo, I promise that we are not replacing you.”

Theo looked at Scott with a sad pout on his face and was confused about how Scott knew. Scott saw that look of “their-replacing-me” on someone’s face before. It was on Liam back then.

\--Flashback--

“Scott, are you really going to let him into our pack?” Liam asked.

“Yea, why Li?” Scott said.

“I don’t know, maybe because he killed you before, killed his sister, tore the pack apart and killed everything that got in his way.” Liam pouted.

“Liam, you were the one who trusted him the most,” Scott said.

Scott looked at Liam’s face and sensed his feelings.

“Sadness, anger and loneliness,” Scott thought.

“I’m not replacing you, Liam, Theo deserves a pack and you are in it already.” Scott smiled.

Scott pulled Liam into a big warm hug and let Liam’s tears flow free.

\--End of Flashback--

“Are you really not?” Theo said looking at Scott with puppy eyes.

“I’m not Theo I promise.” Scott comforted.

After that Scott pulled Theo into a welcoming hug.  
________________________________________

After dinner, everyone was spread across the living room doing their own thing. Mason, Corey and Liam were sitting over at the table and doing homework with Lydia beside them helping. Scott, Malia and Theo were on the couch talking and on the side, Stiles was telling Alec about the high school and pack stories.

When everyone was about to go home, Theo stood up and walked to Alec and said:

“Hi, I am Theo. You are Alec, right?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, um hi,” Alec said trying to meet Theo’s eyes.

“Liam, Mason, Corey and I could show you around the school on Monday if you want.”

“Um sure, thanks,” Alec answered shyly.

Liam watched the two and was thinking:

“Theo, you are full of surprises.”


End file.
